The American School
by MeBeJustMe
Summary: I've created an American version of Hogwarts with my OCs. I do have Ron and Hermione's second daugher, Vanessa, in my story, but she's still my own creation and the only time they will be mentioned is if Vanessa tells my MC her parents' names, otherwise none of the Harry Potter characters will be mentioned or in my story. First story. T rating just to be safe, prob. could be lower.
1. Runaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters in this story are all my own creation. As I said in the summary, yes Vanessa has the Wealsey last name and is Ron and Hermione's daughter but unless I decide to have her mention her parents' names, they won't be brought up at all. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One:**

**Runaway**

_It's not fair!_ Silvia thought to herself as she brushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear. She was stuck in her room while her three younger brothers (Dylan, nine; Carson, six; and Thomas, four) got to play outside, and all because of something she couldn't even explain. It was the day before her eleventh birthday and her parents were still treating her like a baby. She looked into the mirror and stared into her sky blue eyes as she remembered the events from earlier in the day. She and Dylan had an argument, and as he was walking away, a vase fell in front of him and shattered. Hearing the crash, their parents had rushed in and grounded Silvia, because they said she smashed the vase! She was across the room, how could she have done it? Her parents didn't care; they had grounded her for the rest of the day.

_I'll show them! I'll run away! Then they won't have to worry about me or my "strangeness" ever again!_ Silvia had made up her mind. She was going to go to her grandparents' house in New York City. It wasn't very far, and she had been there a million times in the past eleven years. She just needed to take the subway and walk a few blocks and she'd be there! She was brilliant. So she packed her backpack, hid it under her bed, set her alarm clock, and went to sleep; she'd be up at dawn.

As Silvia slept, she had some odd dreams, all about the strange things that had happened around her since she could remember. She dreamt about the time that her brother accidently fell off the roof and how scared she was. Then how he fell so slow that he wasn't hurt. She then dreamt about the time she got so angry about her parents denying her dessert that her mom's good pudding bowl shattered, splashing pudding everywhere but around her. She dreamt about the time when they were driving to her grandparents' house. She was very carsick and in a hurry to get there. Then, the cars in front of them suddenly all pulled over and let them pass. All the drivers looked extremely confused that their cars wouldn't move until her family's car had passed by them. Then, Silvia had a wonderful dream. She dreamt of a place where she wasn't a freak, where everyone could make weird things happen, and where she would have more than just one friend.

When she woke up she thought about writing her one friend an email. Her friend lived in England, and her name was Vanessa Weasley. Vanessa was a year older than Silvia but they were still very close, and they had even gotten to meet up over Christmas vacation last year! Vanessa was the only one that Silvia could really talk to about the weird stuff that happened to her, because she didn't think Silvia was weird or odd or strange. So Silvia got on her computer and wrote her an email.

Vanessa,

I'm running away. I did strange stuff again yesterday and got grounded. My parents think I smashed a vase! I told them I didn't do it, that I only thought about doing it, but I didn't actually do it. They didn't believe me though. They never do. So I'm running away to my grandparents' house. Today's my birthday, they'll let me stay! They understand me! I wish you were here. Maybe this summer we can get together again! Maybe I can come there! My grandparents have been saving money for me to go on a trip anywhere I want for my birthday this year! Maybe I'll go there. Talk to your parents and see what they think! Please! I need to get out of here; my family is driving me crazy! Anyway, I'll email you from my grandparents' house when I get there. TTYL!

Silvia

She sent her email, turned off her computer, grabbed her backpack, climbed out her window, into the tree, and started her walk to the subway station. It was a beautiful day, but Silvia couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her. She looked up into the tree and saw a pigeon. _A pigeon? What's a pigeon doing here?_ She wondered. Oh well, it didn't matter. What mattered was getting to her grandparents' house. She got to the subway station about fifteen minutes before the subway was due to leave. She swiped her MetroCard and sat on a bench. _Just enough time to eat breakfast,_ Silvia thought to herself as she pulled a granola bar and a book out of her backpack.

After the first ten or so pages, she heard the train approaching. She got up, put her book away and headed for the train. Once she got on and was seated, she was about to resume her book when she looked out the window. There was that pigeon again! Why was it following her? Silvia just ignored it and went back to her book. She had already read it about thirty times, but it was her favorite. It also wasn't very long, and she should finish it by the time the train stopped for her to get off in New York.

As the train sped along the tracks, Silvia was oblivious to everything but her book. She didn't notice the pigeon following the train. She paid no attention to the man sitting three seats away from her, who was watching her intently. She had no idea that same man would never let her reach her grandparents' house. He wasn't an evil man though, no, he simply had other plans for her. He kept looking up at her from his cellphone, expecting her to notice him. She didn't. She was too involved in her book. He couldn't see the title but by the size of it, it wouldn't take her long to finish it.

Silvia finished her book about 3 minutes before the train reached the station. Just enough time to put it away and get ready to leave. She glanced out the window, then at her watch and, realizing how much time had passed, wondered if her parents had noticed she was gone yet. _Probably,_ she thought, smiling at the thought. Of course they'd know where she was going but she didn't care. She got off the train, not realizing the man was following her. She did see the pigeon again though.

"Shoo! Go away, you silly creature!" She said to the bird. It simply cooed at her and stayed where it was. Silvia shook her head and smiled. "Silly bird," She muttered to herself. The pigeon simply cooed again, almost in defense of himself. Or herself, she didn't really know how to tell a bird's gender. She tried to shoo the bird away once more, then started her walk to her grandparents' house. Maybe they would take her out for lunch for her birthday.

The man kept a safe distance away from her as he followed, not wanting to spook her or make her anxious. He had been told that she was a Plains-born, born of fully non-magical parents who therefore knew nothing about the world of magic that he belonged to, the world that she would soon belong to. He had sent a message to her parents this morning explaining that he would find her and bring her home and that when he did, he would explain everything else. Of course, they wouldn't know what "everything else" meant, but soon they would. As the girl rounded the corner a block from her grandparents' house he knew he had to act. He looked around, made sure there were no Plains, or non-magical people, around and disappeared. He reappeared right in front of Silvia. Silvia jumped.

"Who are you?" Silvia asked, alarmed. She looked at the man. He was tall, probably about six and a half feet tall, with brown hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing normal enough clothes; except she saw what she thought was a stick in the man's right hand. _What's a grown man doing playing with sticks?_ She thought to herself. The man smiled at her, he had a very warming smile, and nodded at her.

"My name is Theodore Kinsley. You may call me Professor," he said in a warm tone. He knew she was scared and didn't want to frighten her further. "You have been chosen, Miss Silvia Wright, to attend a new school in the fall, if you so choose. The school is near here, not far from New York City, so you shall be close to home if you wish to visit on holidays." Silvia was confused. A new school? Why? What was so special about her? "I can see you're thinking about it. Good. However, we do need to discuss this with your parents. I informed them that I would be retrieving you and bringing you back home so we could discuss it properly. Also, if you like, I can also explain the strange things that seem to happen to you."

"You can?" Silvia asked in amazement. That caught her attention. No one had ever been able to explain those things. She was then suddenly suspicious. How did he know she could do strange things? She questioned him, "But how do I know you're for real? What's the name of this school? How do you know about the strange things?"

"I suppose you cannot know for sure that I am trustworthy. It's good of you to ask. However, might I convince you with this?" and at that moment, he pointed his stick at a broken bottle on the ground, muttered something she couldn't understand, and the bottle fixed itself. Silvia was stunned. He could do strange things too!

"Okay, I suppose I can go with you. But I'm sending my parents a text with your name and description telling them I'm on my way, that way if you kidnap me, they'll know what you look like! Can you tell me about the school on the way?" Silvia asked. Professor Kinsley smiled, nodded, and away they went.


	2. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: Yes, I reworded Harry's original letter from the first book. I got ideas for their books from Harry's book list. And I used the "other stuff" list from Harry's list as well. I also gave my Headmaster the Order of Merlin, First Class like Dumbledore. However the rest of the content is mine.**

**Chapter Two**

**The Invitation**

Silvia asked Professor Kinsley a great deal about the new school and it's students as they made their way back to the subway station. As the professor answered them, she got more and more excited. She continued her questions as they boarded the subway and headed back to her parents' house. She was afraid the professor would get tired of her, but he didn't. Professor Kinsley just smiled and answered her questions as best as he could without explaining too much; after all, he still had to get her parents' permission for her to attend.

She finally stopped asking questions as the subway pulled up to their stop. As they got off, she noticed the same pigeon from earlier that day. What was with that silly bird? Why was he following her? Oh well, it didn't matter, she was going to meet people just like her! She didn't even try to shoo the bird away. As she kept walking, she didn't notice the professor nod at the pigeon, almost like he was giving the bird permission to follow them. Then that's exactly what he did.

As they got to Silvia's house, she ran through the door. Her parents were sitting in the living room drinking water and talking amongst themselves. There were, however, two additional glasses of water sitting on the coffee table, like they were expecting them. Then she remembered they _were_ expecting them. He said he left a note for them, and she had texted them.

Mr. and Mrs. Wright put down their glasses as they stood to greet the professor. Mr. Wright got to him first, shook his hand, and introduced them both. "Good afternoon, Sir. I'm Kevin Wright, and this is my wife, Lilly."

Lilly also shook his hand, "Pleased to meet you…"

"Professor Theodore Kinsley," the professor replied, "and please, the pleasure is mine. I've been speaking with young Silvia here about the school I mentioned in my note, and she seems rather interested. I told her, however, that we had to obtain your permission before she could attend. So please, let us sit and I shall do my best to explain everything."

"Very well," Mr. Wright replied. He motioned for them to all go back to the living room. The professor took the lounge chair and the three Wrights sat on the couch. "What is this school, and why have you chosen Silvia to attend? We've never applied for any special schooling."

"I'm aware of that, Mr. Wright. However, this is a school that children are chosen for at birth, because of special…talents the children possess. The school is called Newtwings. It is a place for children who possess magical talent. The strange things that Silvia has done has been a result of that magic not being properly trained, however the earliest we accept students is age eleven. Silvia, you have noticed the pigeon following you around today?"

"Yes, Sir," she nodded. "I was curious, but he's just a bird. Isn't he?" she asked, now a tad unsure.

Professor Kinsley smiled, "Yes, Silvia, he is just a bird. But he has been trained to give new students of Newtwings their invitation and welcome letter. I have delayed yours because you are Plains-born, meaning you come from a family with no magical background. Plains are people who possess no magical talent, such as your parents and brothers. You however, are a witch and should come to Newtwings to train your magic and learn how to use it properly."

Silvia gasped. "I'm a witch?" she cried, "That's so cool! Will I get to ride a broom and everything? Can I learn how to turn my brothers into toads or mice? Will I be able to-"

"Yes, Silvia, you will learn many things. However, I must inform you that it is against the magical law to use your magic outside of school, once you learn how to control it that is. And to use your magic in front of Plains is also against magical law. If the school Headmaster or the Magical Presidency learn of you using magic outside of school, you could be expelled and have your wand taken away. We must keep the magical world a secret from those who do not need to know about it. Do you understand?"

Silvia nodded, wishing she could tell Vanessa. She was her only friend in the world and she couldn't tell her about her most exciting news. Though part of her wondered if she already knew, she never thought Silvia was odd or strange, and now Silvia thought she understood why.

"Is my friend Vanessa a witch too?" Silvia asked the professor. "I've been talking to her through emails for a few months, and she never thought anything I did was odd or strange. She just told me that everything would be ok. Did she know about this?"

"Yes, Silvia, she is also a witch. Her school headmaster and ours created a pen pal program for Plains-born witches and wizards; so they would have someone who understood them and have someone to talk to about the strange things. I was opposed to the idea; but apparently it's paid off." Professor Kinsley talked about the program like it was a disease, but when he saw how happy Silvia was that she wasn't that strange after all, he decided it might not have been such a bad idea.

Silvia was looking back and forth between her parents, who were thinking about the idea their daughter was a witch and would be going to school to learn magic spells. "Please, Mom and Dad? Please can I go? I'll come home for Thanksgiving and Christmas, and on the summer! I promise I'll write a lot! Pretty please can I go?" Silvia pleaded with her parents.

"How much is this school going to cost us?" Mrs. Wright asked the professor. "We don't have a lot of money, and we have our three boys to take care of as well. We can't just drop everything to send Silvia to some fancy school."

The professor nodded. "I understand your concern, Mrs. Wright. However, Silvia already has an account in the bank of the magical world. The headmaster of Newtwings starts one for every Plains-born, that way their parents don't have to worry so much about things like that. Admittedly it's not a large amount but it's enough to get what she needs, even if some of it is second hand." The professor smiled as he saw Silvia's eyes get wide.

"I have my own bank account, with my own money? And it's just for me?" She asked, shocked. When the professor nodded she screamed with glee. "That's so awesome! See, Mom, there's nothing to worry about! I don't mind second hand stuff. Please, please, please can I go?"

Mr. and Mrs. Wright looked at one another. Mr. Wright spoke first, "What do you think, Lilly?" Mrs. Wright looked down at her daughter and sighed. She then nodded. Silvia shrieked.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it, I promise! I'll make you proud!" She exclaimed. She then turned to her future teacher and smiled. "So where's the pigeon you delayed?" she asked. He smiled, snapped his fingers, and the pigeon flew in through the open window, dropped a letter in her lap, and flew away. Silvia picked it up. It had a green wax seal on the front with a big letter N on it. On the back it read:

Silvia Wright  
53 70th Street  
Number 24  
New York City,  
Third bedroom

She was shocked! They even knew where she slept. She glanced at Professor Kinsley who nodded at her to open it. She looked at both her parents, and then opened the letter.

_**Newtwings School of Magical Learning**_

_**Headmaster: Nicholas Trelore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Sorcerer;  
Grand Marshal Warlock; International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_Dear Miss Silvia Wright,_

_ You have been selected to join us at Newtwings School for Magical Learning. School starts on September first. We await your pigeon no later than July thirty first. Please make sure to have the things on the enclosed list when you arrive. Also enclosed is a subway ticket for the nine am departure. Please be on time. The A2 subway will depart from the IRT Broadway – Seventh Ave. line at 72__nd__ street._

_Sincerely,_

_Charles Carson  
Assistant Headmaster _

Silvia stopped reading and looked up. "There is no A2 subway! That makes no sense, Professor."

"I shall be back to show you when the time comes, Silvia. It is a special train that only witches and wizards can ride. Continue reading please." Silvia went back to the papers in her hand and looked at the second page.

_**Newtwings School of Magical Learning**_

_**First year students will require the following:**_

_**Uniform**_

_1. No less than three sets of plain black robes  
2. At least one pointed black hat for day wear  
3. At least one pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)  
4. At least one black winter robe with silver fastenings  
__**Please note that all students clothing should contain nametags.**_

_**Book List**_

_1. Beginners' Book of Spells: Volume One  
By Maria Lipscomb  
2. The History of American Magic  
By Harry Kunshin  
3. The Theory of Magic  
By Justin Peothin  
4. Transfiguration for Beginners  
By Morgan Gunther  
5. One Thousand and One Magical Plants  
By Boris Thorgum  
6. A Beginners' Guide to Potions: Volume One  
By Theresa Riley  
7. Amazing Magical Creatures and Where They Live  
By Richard Dobson  
8. The Dark Arts and How to Protect Yourself From Them  
By William Ashter_

_**Other Equipment**_

_1 Wand  
1 Cauldron, pewter, second size  
1 Set of glass or crystal vials  
1 Telescope  
1 Set of brass scales_

_Students are also allowed to bring a pigeon, __**OR**__ a cat, __**OR**__ a toad._

_Parents are reminded that first year students are NOT allowed to have their own broomstick!_

Silvia looked up at the professor. "Sir, where am I going to get these things? I've never seen a shop that sells those kinds of things around New York." Silvia was excited, but also very confused. Professor Kinsley simply smiled.

"With your parents' permission, I know a place we can get these things, as well as access your bank account so we can pay for them. I'd offer to bring them along, however Plains are not allowed in Hathworm Alley. But I give you my word as a professor of Newtwings that she will be safe, and we shall return in no more than four hours." He and Silvia both looked at her parents, he with wisdom and knowledge, she with begging and pleading. They knew she needed people who were like her. At least now they knew why she was so different. She was a witch. Not the bad kind though, just simply a person who could perform magical acts. They looked at each other, then back at Silvia, then to the professor and nodded. Silvia jumped from her seat, giving her parents the biggest hug ever.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed, "This is the best birthday ever!" Her parents smiled.

"We're glad you're happy. Speaking of birthdays, happy birthday, Dear. When you get back, we'll give you your present and we'll have cake and ice cream. Your brothers have presents for you too." Silvia was shocked, her brothers never got her anything, and the thought of presents from them made her smile all the more.

"Where are my brothers anyway?" Silvia asked. Her dad pointed outside the window to their tree house. "Ahhh, gotcha. Oh well, I can tell them later!" With that, Silvia looked up at the professor and motioned she was ready to leave. He smiled, nodded, and started for the door, shaking her parents' hands one more time. "Be back in a few hours!" She called to her parents as she shut the door behind her. Silvia couldn't believe it, she was a witch. She was with a wizard, going to get supplies to go to a magic school in New York City with other kids who could do magic just like her. It was surreal. She kept expecting to wake up any moment, but it wasn't a dream. She knew she was fully awake, and it was the best birthday she'd ever had.

* * *

So what do you think? It's my first story and this is all I've got so far. I have big plans for the future but I also have a sick three year old to take care of but I'll try to write more and update soon. I know it's started out slow but I promise it'll pick up! Thanks for reading!


End file.
